<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Train Me Uncle Qrow? by Canonseeker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689369">Will You Train Me Uncle Qrow?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonseeker/pseuds/Canonseeker'>Canonseeker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent Raven Branwen, Drunk Qrow Branwen, Gen, Good Parent Taiyang Xiao Long, Good Uncle Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Taiyang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, honorary uncle, positive half-sister relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonseeker/pseuds/Canonseeker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Summer's death, Taiyang and Qrow must work together to raise Ruby and Yang.<br/>The process of which will help both Father and Uncle on their path to recovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will You Train Me Uncle Qrow?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You cannot be serious!" Taiyang shouted.  Ruby and Yang stepped back.  "Tai, listen to how you're sounding, your anger is scaring your kids" Qrow warned.</p><p>"Ruby, you're not even 10 yet, and you want to take the same path that Summer took...the one that killed her?  Taiyang shook his head. "I can't...I won't! You are all we have left of her, I can't let this world take you too!"</p><p>"I'm not her daughter, am I?" Yang glared "I'm Raven's, so-"   "You nearly got yourself and your sister killed," Qrow pointed out. "If I hadn't come by the house and realized that you had left, you and your sister would be dead".</p><p>Yang turned to her Uncle "But-"   "Trust me firecracker," Qrow's eyes narrowed "Summer may not have been your mother, but she was your mommy. And she loved you just as she loved  your father....moreso than Raven."</p><p>"Yeah, well maybe you can  explain why she left!" Yang screamed. "For all your attempts at trying  to be different than Dad, you're certainly acting similar to him! Why  won't anyone give me answers?!"</p><p>"Yang?"  Yang stopped and looked at her sister...realizing she had scared Ruby, Yang hugged her.  "I'm sorry Ruby, I love you, but I need to know...I need to know why and how our family ended up as we did"...  "But," Ruby trembled "What about mommy? Are we not-"</p><p> "When two children come from the same father or mother, but the other  parent is a different one, then the term is half-sisters," Qrow said  gently "Since Tai is your father, but you two have different moms,  you're half-sisters"</p><p>Ruby was confused "What of you Uncle Qrow?"   "Family is not necessarily blood" Tai said softly. "Qrow helped me and  Summer find the love in each other, he helped us become a couple, helped  us be family...when a man or woman like that gains the trust of a  family to be that strongly bonded, they don't have to be blood...and  Qrow is and always will be the best Drunkle we could ever ask for"</p><p>"You know, you were doing so well, until you brought out the dad jokes" Qrow laughed.</p><p>"You're not going to agree with me on this, are you?" Taiyang looked at his former partner.</p><p> "You're still a mess, and you're also juggling a teaching job" Qrow  drank from his flask "You are not going to always be around to protect  your little sun dragon or your special angel..."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Tai,"  Qrow put his hand on Tai's shoulder "What would Summer have done? What would she have wanted you to do?"</p><p>Tai trembled "I miss her, when she was here, nothing was impossible, but I feel...lost."</p><p> "I miss her too, but she left something behind for me to protect" Qrow  grinned "A family that I can still call home...and I'm always going to  be here for you 3"</p><p>Taiyang slowly looked at Qrow, then Ruby, then Yang.   He closed his eyes, trying to remember Summer's face, her touch, her  voice....a bit of the stress went away. It was still there, but now he  knew...he had no choice.</p><p>"Ruby, Yang."</p><p>The girls perked up.</p><p> "I am going to lay down guidelines, a number of them...so long as you  swear on your mother's grave to follow them,  I will let you two become  huntresses"</p><p>Tai looked to his eldest daughter "You want to find  out what happened with Raven? Only when you're ready as an adult...until  then, you're going to make sure NOT to put your sister in danger"</p><p> Yang smiled "I've been doing my best to take care of Ruby since that  thing happened...I realize how much Summer...our...Super-Mom..did for  us..for you....If I say no to this....I'm going against everything she  did for me....I love her too much for that"</p><p>Taiyang turned to Ruby "Well?"</p><p>Ruby grinned "Really? you mean it daddy?!"</p><p> "You're still going to be following our rules," Tai warned her. "So  long as you agree, I will let you...This isn't what your mother would  have wanted...she wanted to resume work as a huntress so that you girls  wouldn't have to...but now?"</p><p>Tai took a deep breath, choosing his next words carefully    "Now the two of you are going to need to be able to defend yourselves  and stand strong...we'll let you go out into the hell that is this  world, but only when you're ready"</p><p>Qrow smiled as Ruby and Yang  hugged their father happily...it was a small start, but a start in the  right direction...Ozpin was right, even with a semblance of misfortune,  Qrow could still help those that mattered to him....It looked like he  would need to stay on Patch a little while  longer to help the family  out.  __________________________________________  "I'm sorry!" Ruby cried, angrily striking the kitchen table.  "Ruby sweetie, it's not" Tai tried to calm her down.  "Yang can do the unarmed fighting easy, I'm still having trouble even with kicks" Ruby cried.   Tai sighed. Training oneself and teaching others were two completely  different things, and Ruby didn't have an aptitude for the unarmed  combat he was hoping would help his kids prepare for the world of  huntsmen...but he didn't generally use weapons himself, only Qrow...  Tai stopped, and smiled.  "What's so funny, Dad?" Ruby glared.  "Oh, I think I found a way," Tai grinned.  Ruby's eye lit up. "Really?"  ______________________</p><p> Qrow was having such a good dream....he was in this bar with tons of  women in miniskirts, and he was the only man there. All the women were  focusing on him, giving him attention. Then this gorgeous white-haired  woman approached him with a large mug of ale-  SPLASH!  And of COURSE it had to be ruined with iced water!</p><p>"Good afternoon, I have good news!" Taiyang sang happily.</p><p>"You've got 10 seconds to give it to me, before you catch my hands"  Qrow glared angrily.</p><p>"Is catching hands how Uncle Qrow is going to train me?"  Ruby asked hopefully.</p><p>"Wait, what?"  Qrow was confused. He hadn't had his drink yet, and his brain was overwhelmed.</p><p>"Dad said you would be the one training me" Ruby told him, looking hopefully.</p><p>Qrow looked confused.</p><p> "I'm a martial artist, not a weaponsmaster," Tai reminded him. "You  learned a lot from me, but your specialty involves weapons. Ruby is not  going to nearly as good at unarmed combat as Yang...her semblance is  good, but otherwise..."</p><p>"Aren't you forgetting a little unfortunate thing?" Qrow demanded incredulously...</p><p> "You were able to help us when the team split, you helped me when  Summer was gone,"  Tai smiled gently "So long as you're careful, you can  help Ruby too"</p><p>"Please Uncle Qrow!" Ruby started tearing up "I wanna be a huntress like Mommy, I wanna help people like she did"</p><p> Qrow frowned...his semblance always put people at risk, and what Tai  was trusting him with...it was dangerous. But....he hadn't been able to  stop his team from splitting, he wasn't there when Summer died, only  finding out when Raven felt the connection sever....</p><p>Summer and  Tai had always been there for him, if helping their daughter was a way  he could pay them back for all the kindness....</p><p>Qrow sighed in resignation. "You gotta be kidding me...fine"  POW!  Ruby knocked the tall man off the sofa in a hug  "YAY! THANK YOU UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted.  "We're going to be the best Huntresses ever!" Yang cheered.  "You girls most certainly will," Tai declared proudly.  "We love you Uncle/Drunkle Qrow!"  "CAN THREE OF YOU STOP HUGGING ME? MY LUNGS!" Qrow begged.</p><p>"Nope!" Tai/Ruby/Yang said gleefully.</p><p> The shadows of despair will always be ready to consume one. But so long  as you have people willing to give you their aid, and so long as you  are not too proud or arrogant to accept it...you will always be able to  move forward in life.</p><p>'The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>